


All Saints' Eve

by doomenatta



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Ace and Murdoc are only mentioned, Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Female!Reader - Freeform, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomenatta/pseuds/doomenatta
Summary: You wanted to do a little something special for Noodle's birthday.





	All Saints' Eve

The dilapidated house was eerily quiet in the early morning light. Birds silently circled above you, and the houses lining the street leered at you in their crooked foundations against the barely light sky. You struggled for a minute with the front door, having to open it just right to get the lock to work with you, once you climbed the stone steps. In your arms were several bags of groceries hanging all up and down your forearms. With a grunt of triumph from you, the door finally swung open, but you winced as the hinges let out an ungodly loud squeal. You carefully stepped inside, mindful of the very real possibility of your many bags splitting and ruining everything, and cast one last look out as you turned to shut the door. You watched the early morning sun start to rise and throw ghostly shadows over the abandoned neighborhood.

You turned back to the still-dark hallway after the door closed with a resounding thunk. The house shifted slightly, groaning out in protest at your light footsteps going towards the kitchen. You were relieved when you found out that the appliances still worked despite how fucked up the house was upon moving in, and the stove, while a major probable fire hazard, still lit up with a bit of coaxing.

You gently put the grocery bags down onto the broken countertop. Pushing back your hair and rolling up your sleeves, you began removing the groceries and setting them out on the table. The early morning light began to stream in the boarded up windows as you got to work.

You breathed out a stress-filled sigh as you got out the new pans and cookie sheets you had also bought that morning, filling the sink, which you had cleaned to the best of your ability, with sudsy water. A quick session of dishwashing was all that was needed before you turned on the stove and preheated the oven.

As you examined one of your newly cleaned pans, you just really hoped that you wouldn’t fuck this up.

Domesticity was not something that came easily to the members of the Gorillaz nor you, but as the fall wore on and Noodle’s birthday drew near, you found yourself wanting to do something that would actually kinda sorta make an impact. Of course, to most, a breakfast isn’t something groundbreaking, but you couldn’t remember eating anything at home that wasn’t takeout ever since you had joined Noodle and the gang. It made your heart ache for a family meal despite the erratic nature of the household (3 am jam sessions typically didn't leave room for organized breakfasts for the most part).

And Murdoc...

Regardless, you were sure that it wouldn’t hurt anyone else to have a bit of a pick-me-up. You hadn’t seen Ash in a few days, and you doubted that you would see him anytime soon: he'd said something about visiting some childhood friends before their next series of shows started. However, you felt a kind of bitter-sweet happy knowing that it would just be Noodle, Russ, and 2D.

You put on a pot of coffee and began the _wonderful_ journey of making food for four while trying to remember all the tips you’d gathered from scouring food networks.

It was easier than you would have figured to start, you thought as you put premade biscuits onto the tray to be baked. You decided to make all the breakfast meats last to try and avoid waking up your housemates and ruining the surprise before it was done (also to put the things that had the highest chances of setting the kitchen on fire off for a bit).

Eggs came after the biscuits were popped into the oven, and the morning progressed that way. You grabbed a cup of coffee once it finished brewing, and you dragged out a cutting board to cut up some of the discounted fruit you managed to snag (none moldy, thankfully). Pancakes cooked uneventfully and eggs came out perfectly scrambled. October’s cold chill spread until the house’s ancient heating system caught up and the radiator kicked on in the other room. You’d managed to procure a nice array of breakfast foods by the time the biscuits were done baking, and you began piling dishes onto the dining table.

The sun’s early autumn rays poured into the gloomy kitchen. The wind made the house creak and whistled through the cracks in the boards on the windows, and you huffed and pulled your sweater closer to you. You pulled the bacon and sausage links out of the last plastic bag, tossed it over onto the growing pile of supermarket bags on the floor, and pulled out a clean pan.

“Wot’s all this then?” a groggy voice sounded out from your left. You turned to find that 2D was the first to walk in, a stupefied look on his face as he looked over the table and its contents. He was only clad in boxers and a pajama shirt. The hand that was scratching his head slowly lowered as you gestured for him to sit down. Bacon popped in the pan beside you, and you cursed under your breath as hot oil splattered on your bare arm.

Turning to face the stove again, you heard the scrape of a chair on the wooden floor.

“Bacon and sausage an’ all that isn’t done yet,” you warned, yawning, and your voice was gruff with exhaustion, “But if you really want to, go ahead and dig in. Bought some milk while I was out, and got some of that cereal you like.”

2D let out an excited noise at that, and you listened with a smile as he scrambled for the bowls set out on the counter and the cabinet for the cereal. You whisked the bowl of scrambled eggs off the counter to set them on the table, spoon in and ready for dishing out.

2D took his place back at the table, bowl and box in hand, and you grabbed the milk out of the fridge and handed it to him.

“Thanks very much,” he was beside himself, giddy as he poured a bowl.

You kept a careful eye on the bacon as it cooked in the pan, a frown forming as you realized you’d never asked a fundamental question in your breakfast endeavor.

“Hey, 2D?” you turned and he raised his head from the bowl, mouth stuffed. “Do you know how the others like their bacon? Crispy or chewy?”

He took a minute to swallow and wipe the milk away from his mouth.

“Well, I gots to say I think Russ likes 'is crispy, but I think Noodle likes ‘ers a bit chewy.”

You hummed, turning back to the pan before a thud came from upstairs. 2D went on eating, but you paused, and after a moment you heard hulking footsteps make their way towards the stairs, then down, and then stop at the entrance to the kitchen.

“Oh.”

Russ was at the doorway, one hand propping himself up while he looked in, sniffing. You turned back to the meats, seeing how crispy they were getting, and you told him to seat himself.

As Russ took a seat, he stole the cereal box away from 2D. 2D stopped gorging himself for another moment.

“Ey, can I ask wot all this is for?” he asked through a mouthful of cereal.

You gave him a look, but all you said was a bemused, “Don’t you know what today is?”

“Erm,” he paused, dropping the spoon back into his bowl, face scrunching with confusion, “Wednesday?”

Russ bopped him on the head with the box before setting it down on the floor.

“It’s the thirty-first.”

You glanced back as 2D's face shifted from confused to deep in thought to ecstatic.

“Oh, that's right! Noodle's birfday!” he was all smiles again, and he turned to Russel with excitement in his voice. "We've still gotta get her her present, Russ."

You doled out the cooked bacon and sausage onto a paper towel covered plate and began making the chewier stuff for Noodle.

“I’ve been planning this for a while,” you admitted, balancing the spatula on the pan, “I wanted to do something special for her birthday, you know. I managed to scrounge this stuff up," you did your best to drain some of the boiling bacon grease into the sink, "Now, I know that I’m not much of a cook myself, but I’m hoping all this comes out okay.”

“Well I fink you’ve done just fine,” you could hear the smile in 2D’s voice.

“You haven’t even had anything I’ve made yet,” you laughed.

A quiet mumble and the sound of what you could only assume was 2D stuffing a biscuit in his mouth made you smile even wider.

“See? Ish great!”

You carried the plate of crispy bacon to the table. You muttered something about not eating everything before Noodle got up and went back to check on the bacon that was left.

It wasn’t long until Noodle herself showed her face, bedhead and all. You greeted her with a smile, shutting off the stove and carrying the plate of chewy bacon to the table. She paused at the door rubbing the sleep from her face before slowly heading towards her seat. You went back to the stove to make sure everything had been made and turned off.

“There’s the birthday girl,” Russ beamed, throwing an arm around her shoulders as she went to sit down. You watched, leaned against the counter as she brought a hand to her smiling face and tried to rub the sleep out of it. Her hair was an absolute mess (though was it ever not?), and Russ's affectionate hair ruffling did nothing to help its situation.

“What’s all this, guys?”

“This would be the fruit of the hard work of your girlfriend right over there,” Russ nodded to you as he got up to get both him and Noodle some coffee. Noodle’s gaze was drawn to you, to which you winked. You handed Russel the mugs while he got the pitcher of coffee.

You did have to admit, you had outdone yourself.

“I hope it all tastes okay,” you said, looking back towards the group seated at the table. Russ had taken his seat again, placing coffee in front of a slightly awe-struck looking Noodle. “I’m not much of a cook, but I wanted to do something nice for once and pull my weight around here,” that last bit was thrown out with a laugh, but nonetheless, Noodle’s face slowly lit up, her sleepy smile soon turning into a full-on grin.

She pushed her chair out quickly and nearly jumped over to you, throwing her arms around you and burying her face in the crook of your neck. Laughter burst out of the both of you, but her laugh was the one that filled the old house with even more light than the autumn sun provided in the early morning.

"So this is what you've been up to. I was worried when I woke up to a cold bed," she mumbled, words muffled against your skin.

"Sorry about that. Figured this would be a better present than waking up to my mug."

Her hands came to thread themselves through your hair. Smiling kisses were pressed all along your neck and up to your ear, where she whispered a hushed, “Thank you,” amongst her giggles.

“Happy birthday, love.”

She drew away from you, her hand falling to grab your own. Her grin dropped into a quiet smile, her eyes squinting a bit at you in her happiness. She dragged you to the table, where although it was slightly crowded with four people and an entire breakfast spread on it, you’d managed to make enough room for everyone to eat comfortably. You nudged Noodle into filling her plate, talking about how you didn’t want to deal with putting away leftovers, and began filling your own.

Russ and 2D fell off into a conversation of their own, something about the quality of a movie you guys had watched the night before, when Noodle leaned over to you.

“How long have you been awake?” she asked quietly.

“You don’t even want to know,” you chuckled. The day had already been long, and you couldn’t wait to sleep off all the carbs in a blissful mid-morning nap that would definitely last until late afternoon.

“You should go to bed after this,” Noodle frowned as she took a bite of a syrup-soaked pancake.

You shifted in your chair and got closer to her, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple and wrapping a strand of misplaced hair around your fingers as you whispered:

“Only if you’ll come with me.”

“But I just woke up,” her face was leaned down towards her plate and her tone was innocent enough, but once she looked up, the way she smiled was anything but.

“It’s only seven in the morning, Noods,” you drew back to keep eating, shoving a piece of cantaloupe into your mouth. You chewed slowly, watching as Noodle widened her little smile and lowered her eyebrows at you. You waggled yours.

“After all, I still haven’t given you all your presents yet.”

You punctuated your thinly veiled suggestion with another wink, taking a bite of your eggs. They were a little rubbery, you noticed, but you hoped no one else did. Noodle quickly glanced over at Russ and 2D before sliding her hand up your pajama-clad thigh under the table.

"Well, I guess sleeping in wouldn't hurt. It  _is_ my birthday."

"That it is, lovely," you smiled, stopping her hand when it reached your mid thigh. She quirked a brow, but you told her, "Eat your breakfast first. I didn't work so hard for you to waste it."

"Oh, don't worry," her smile was damn near devilish and her quiet voice was husky, "I plan on eating  _everything_  in front of me."

She stuck her tongue out at you and turned to the boys, joining in on their heated conversation. You smiled as you watched them, grateful for the happy moment and even more grateful for what was going to come later.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been literal years since I wrote anything in second person lmao sorry if it's cringe.  
> Also I'm super new to the Gorillaz scene, and I've heard that Murdoc is probably gonna be back before October 31, but I'm very in love with Noodle and I just want them to be happy.


End file.
